As Seen On TV
by block mango reino
Summary: Seth imprints! You can probably figure out who, from the title. This will probably be my only werewolf story, so like it while you can! R&R pleasie please.
1. Valentine's Day Surprise

**Yo guys, Im putting this up because this popped into my head the other day and I promise you, I would have forgotten if I didn't put it up now. My New Years Resolution is to finish at least one story before putting up a new one. I might add a fanfiction just to keep track of my ideas. I don't own Twilight, but I do own any character I make up off the top of my head.**

**Enjoy! This is my first werewolf story, and don't expect any more because im SO not a werewolf person!**

Seth POV!

Leah was flipping through the channels on just another Valentine's day. Of course all of the other wolves were hanging out with their "soul mates". Jacob was with Nessie, Jared was with Kim, Paul with Rachel, Quil with Claire, Sam with Emily. Even our mother seems to have imprinted, with Bella's father, Charlie. We Clearwater children were two out of three of the un-imprinted ones, along with Embry. The other, younger ones don't count.

Leah paused on a new show that I had never seen before.

"New show, Leah?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's about vampires and werewolves, oddly enough," she said. I guess she liked this show. The camera flashed over to a beautiful girl. She was shaking with rage. I think she was the werewolf main character.

"Whoa," I sighed.

"Awww, does someone have a wittle celebwity cwush?" Leah asked, mocking me. I growled at her.

"Pause it a sec, my loving sister?" I said, infatuated with this beautiful person. Thank god for DVR!

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Sheesh, bro. Its Scarlette Faber," she told me. I left the room remembering the name and face. But who could forget that face? The wild, fiery hair. The piercing, golden eyes. Those perfect features. Oh, this is a big problem.

"Uh, I'm going out," and I rushed out of the house. Is it possible that I could imprint on someone just by seeing them once on TV? This is unreal.

I ran out into the forest and phased. Sprinting towards the Cullen's far-out mansion, I thought about what I would do. If this turned out to be real, I guess I would have to fly out to LA and search for her. I would have to tell her, because otherwise, I'm just a huge fan. Jake would know what to do.

I may not have vampire hearing, but I could hear someone talking excitedly.

"Yay! We're going to Hollywood! I can't see why, because there are some wolves involved, though," they said perkily. It was Alice, of course. I also though I heard a feminine growl, Rosalie.

"You've forgotten something Alice," Edward said, calmly. "It's usually sunny in L.A." Edward was always the logical one.

"Hmmmm…. we'll have to do something about that, Rose. Come on," Alice said.

So the vampires are in on this too? This will be one big adventure.

**Sorry. It is somehow impossible for me to write short chapters. Thanks for reading, review please!**


	2. SparkleBGone

**Hello again, welcome back to AS SEEN ON TV!!! (applause from audience) I don't own Twilight, sad as it is. This chapter will most definitely be longer.**

Edward POV

I heard a howl from outside, and I tensed up. Out of habit, I grabbed Bella's hand, who squeezed mine back, hard.

"I'm stronger than you now," she whispered in my ear. I never thought I would see the day, but I am embarrassed. The weird thing is, is that I am embarrassed, of Bella's doing.

"Sorry. Force of habit," I mumbled to her, and she kissed my cheek. Emmett chuckled.

"I bet you're not stronger than me, at least not anymore," he boomed. Bella sprang off of her position on the loveseat.

"You wanna mess?" she said.

"Bring it!" he yelled as they both ran outside. A minute later, a deafening (to humans) crack came from the forest, along with a roar from Emmett. I sighed. Bella's still a newborn, because it still has been only seven months since she was changed. Emmett should just get over that someone was actually stronger than him for once. I switched back into my normally serious mode and turned to the d- Jacob.

"Who was that howl from?" I asked.

He laughed. "It's just Seth. He's bored because he hasn't imprinted yet. He howled to make sure it was okay with me." I rolled my eyes.

Alice leaped off of the balcony from the stairs and spoke, "And he'll be here in 3, 2," and she pointed at the door.

"Guys, I think I've imprinted," he said exasperatingly.

"Wow," Jacob chuckled, "Spoke too soon. Who do you think you've imprinted on?" I heard it in his thoughts, and couldn't believe it.

"Promise you won't laugh? It's pretty embarrassing?" he said with pleading eyes. I nodded in agreement with him, about the embarrassing part. Luckily, he didn't know that.

Okay I imprinted on… Scarlette Faber," he mumbled, and wiped the sweat on his brow.

"Whoa, dude," Jacob said, "she's a celebrity. With a BOYFRIEND!" I looked into his mind to see what she was like. She was one of the stars on a show about, ironically enough, werewolves and vampires. Jacob thought about what she looked like, and I realized it. Pale skin, topaz eyes, overall perfectness. The imprintee… was a vampire. I decided not to tell Jacob OR Seth.

"OOOooOOooOOhhh….. that's why we're going to Hollywood! Rose come here!" she shouted up the stairs even though there was no need to. Rose, appeared next to her in an instant.

"Wait wait wait. Who said any of you were coming?" Jacob asked.

"Who said we weren't?" Rosalie replied.

"This is a me and Seth thing. You filthy bloodsuckers don't need to come," he countered gruffly. This was really bad, because he had stopped calling us that ages ago, after Nes- Renesmee was born. Well, you gotta love Bella for her choice in names.

"Hey, no need to rip each other's throats out. We can all go, for us Cullens, just as a nice vacation, and for you two, the search for Seth's soul mate. Oh this will be so much fun! Do you know what there's a lot of in Hollywood? Shopping!!!" Alice exclaimed, bringing optimism back into the game.

Carlisle stepped into the conversation, "Alice, do you know what there's also a lot of? SUN!" Carlisle had thought he had found the hole in Alice's plan, but he was wrong. All Alice was thinking about was how she found a way around this, but not exactly what it is.

"Due to our recent discovery, Rosalie and I have concocted a mixture to keep our skin from sparkling, and even make it the slightest bit tan! And now our lovely model, the beautiful Miss- Mrs, I should say," she said, winking at me, "-Bella will test out our product outside." and she escorted everybody outside.

There she was, my love, standing on a giant flat rock. The sun was shining directly on her, so she was sparkling like crazy. She was beautiful, of course. I blew her a kiss, and she caught it. Emmett had returned from his sulking and gathered with us.

_Great job, Mr. Romance. You can do better than that,_ Emmett thought. I rolled my eyes.

"So you see, my fine audience, that this is just a regular old sparkling vampire," she started.

"Regular and vampire shouldn't be in the same sentence," Jacob said, causing Seth to chuckle. Rosalie glared at them.

"As I was saying, before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED, Bella will just rub this onto her skin, and then the sparkle will go away, and her skin will even appear slightly darker. It comes in a soap, and a lotion," Alice said in a businessy tone, and flashed a brilliant smile. It worked. My Bella's arm looked slightly normal.

"What are the ingredients?" Carlisle asked. Always the one to be technical.

"Well, there's SPF 150 sunscreen, tanning oil, and a secret ingredient we won't be announcing," Rosalie announced. I, of course, already knew what it was.

"It's hot sauce," I revealed with a bored tone.

"WAY TO LET ME HAVE ANY FUN EDWARD!" Alice shrieked. Everyone dispersed and went off to do their separate things. Bella took Renesmee from Jacob's arms so fast that it took his a second to notice it.

"Hey!" he said, looking sad.

"Go entertain your friend or something Jake!" she replied jokingly. He rolled his eyes. Nessie- hey nobody could yell at me for THINKING that- put her hand to Bella's cheek and I watched from my daughter's head. It was of Bella and I sparkling together a few months ago. She thought it was strange that Bella wasn't sparkling. That was just something she would have to get used to it within the next few weeks. Hollywood, here we come, I guess.

I could hear Alice scream "YESSSSSS!" from her bedroom.

**what did you think? I have a whole storyboard planned out! review pretty please with (insert werewolf or vampire of your choice here) on top!**

**um….yeah. bye**

**REINO-CULLEN**

**P.S. If you can figure out what REINO stands for I'll give you virtual goodies!**

**People unelligible for the virtual goodies:**

**Miss Ter**

**.ME**

**. (no using your other accounts either!)**

**bye for real.**

**R-C**


	3. Crazy Authors Rant

Okay guys! I really like reviews and all you guys do is favorite my story and add it to your alert! I even offer virtual cookies and hunky Twilight characters for reviews! I'll even offer my soul if it gets you to review. I have all of the stories planned out right in front of me, so the only thing stopping me from writing more is the amount of reviews! This goes for all of my other stories, too! Maybe, this is a stretch, but would it kill you for me to maybe get **10 REVIEWS **for the last chapter of this story, or any of my stories. I promise you I will update more if you review more, so please please please please PUH-LEASE! review! you wont be sorry.

thank you and sorry for my rant,

R-C


	4. Leah's Wrath

**Hello all… I am writing you this chapter right now, when I should be studying for my Bat Mitzvah, on this stupid day. Today is a snow day, even though it rained all this morning and isn't raining at all now. Oh well, instead of getting summer vacation a bit early, I'll be still at school taking a final, hooray! This chapter won't be very long because somebody will probably yell at me soon for not doing anything productive. Here's the story.**

Leah POV

_Hey Leah. I'm going to be out for a few days, maybe even a couple weeks. Tell mom for me, even though she probably won't care, she's too in love with Charlie, _my brother thought to me. I could tell he was blocking something from me.

_Wanna race?_ I asked in my thoughts. I knew I would find out what he wasn't telling me this way, he concentrated too much when he was running.

_You're on_. He had a goofy grin on his snout. He was thinking more, now that we were sprinting along the Quileute borders. _I hope Leah won't be mad that I imprinted. And on a Hollywood star! Wait… Leah! You're hearing my thoughts! Oh crap!_

_Oh crap indeed mister! Now I'm one of the oldest wolves who hasn't imprinted. _I shouted in my thoughts.

_Embry hasn't either, and he's older than you, _he thought quietly.

_That is beside the point, mister. Oh, when I'm through with you…_I didn't get to finish my thought, because Seth had run off in the opposite direction, no doubt towards the bloodsuckers. I could still hear his thoughts, but he had figured out how to block people.

_We're the mattress professionals doin' it right, trust sleepy's for the rest of your life. F-R-E-E that spells free, credit report dot com baby. _I didn't bother to listen to the rest. Damn those companies for having such catchy commercials.

Seth POV

"Edward save me!" I shouted, and leapt behind the couch. They all snickered, except Emmett, who guffawed.

"Guys, seriously! Leah's gonna kill me!" I pleaded.

Jacob laughed, "What did you do this time?"

I bit my lip. "I sort of let it slip that I've imprinted." Jake shook his head.

"Here she comes in 3, 2-" Alice counted, and the door slammed open, hitting Jasper. I always wondered what the reason for the glass doors was. Jasper, shocked, wiped himself off and sat down.

"Where is he? I can smell him in here along with your filthy stench, so don't bother trying to hide him. I'll rip you leeches into shreds if I have to!" Leah threatened as Rosalie stepped forward.

"I'd like to see you try!" she intimidated.

"CATFIGHT!" Emmett shouted. I got up from my position behind the couch, and sent a look towards Jasper who then sent a wave of calm towards my raging sister, who then collapsed into a chair. Too calm, for my liking.

"Leah," Edward said, "Seth has imprinted on someone. If you weren't to allow him to go, it would be just plain cruel. All your little brother wants is a chance at love, with your blessing of course." Edward was always so good at convincing people to do things. How could anybody say no to that?

"Fine," she grumbled, "but I'm coming too. Who else will protect my baby brother from you parasites?" Of course, she would go reluctantly. But even though neither of us are in our wolf forms, I know she's going to like Hollywood.

"Um, hello? Still here!" Jacob announced. At that everybody laughed, even Leah.


	5. Taking Flight

**I'm rewarding myself for doing well on my haftarah! Did you know that my haftarah is the longest one EVER!! and im just halfway done! here ya go.**

**btw, if I owned twilight, I would have made seth imprint, so there would be no need for this story. so there.**

Nessie POV

The airport was hectic. Any normal kid would be asking for every type of food they saw. I am hardly a year old but I look like a five year old, and my diet is mostly blood, except when we're trying to fit in. Alice was just like a little kid, asking for everything she saw. I swear, the airport is just like a shopping mall with airplanes.

We boarded as fast as possible to get Alice away from the shops. The seating (first class of course) looked a bit like this.

**Esme Carlisle Jasper(aisle)Jacob Seth Leah**

**Rosalie Emmett Alice(aisle)Me Dad Mom**

Everyone was with their mates, because I could still talk to Jake through the seat, and Alice talked to Jasper, but that doesn't mean anything because Alice talked to everyone. Right now she is talking to one of the flight attendants, who doesn't look too happy.

"So, the blue blazer and skirt thing so isn't working out for you. I'd say maybe red with blue and white stars and a white skirt. And seriously- what's with the caps? You should try berets-" she told the attendant.

"Miss, somebody over there is calling me. Buh-bye" she told Alice, who was now pouting.

"She's really aggravated, but she thinks that Alice's suggestions would be really good. Also, she somehow thinks that she is prettier than Rosalie and wants to-" he told me, but then mom put her hand over his mouth, then they started kissing. Ew.

"Nessie let's play a game!" Alice cried, earning her a 'shush' from the flight attendant. Oh no. I will not be playing a game with Alice. I put my hand to her face, showing her an image of us "accidentally" turning Emmett's hair blue. She giggled.

"We're on an airplane, what's the worst that can happen?" she said blankly and went into one of her visions.

"Oh no! The plane is going to crash!" Edward whisper shouted. "Take these emergency parachutes everybody!" he kicked a hole in the side of the plane, and we all jumped. Coincidentally, we landed on the Hollywood sign. At least, all of us Cullens did.

"OMC! Jacob, make yourself useful and take a picture of this! This is SO going to be on our holiday card!"

"Whoa, this camera hasn't even been released yet!" Seth gaped.

"Yeah, yeah, dog. Just take the damn picture," Rosalie muttered. I saw a flash, then I realized we were all sparkling. We all applied our SparkleBGone.

"Welcome to Hollywood," Carlisle announced calmly.

**so what did you think? yes it was a bit short. well you should TELL me what you thought in a REVIEW. its this nifty thing where you can tell an author what you thought of the story. and if I don't get 15 reviews FAST, nobody will be receiving any cookies!**

**R-C**


End file.
